


Giggling like schoolgirls

by elletromil



Series: Flakes of Snow [3]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: There is mistletoe everywhere.Alright, that might be a slight exaggeration, and it’s not like Bridget’s flat is only decorated in mistletoe. There are many other decorations and it’s all very pretty, but it’s possible Bridget went a bit overboard with the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nonny's prompt “Kiss me.”

There is mistletoe _everywhere_.

Alright, that might be a _slight_ exaggeration, and it’s not like Bridget’s flat is _only_ decorated in mistletoe. There are many other decorations and it’s all very pretty, but it’s possible Bridget went a bit overboard with the mistletoe.

Not that Jack has any ground to complain, since he went a little overboard with the presents he’s stacked _beside_ the tree because there are simply too many of them.

But Mark might object to either or both once he finally gets home after being away for a week. After all, he left before there was even a single note of Christmas music on the radio, it’s bound to be a bit of a shock when he’ll come back only to step into what resembles a Hallmark card on crack.

Or he might get that fond smile he only gets in the comfort of their home and go on a little tour of the flat with baby William in his arms, cooing and awing at every little trinkets they come across, as if he’s never seen anything like this before himself.

They’re so adorable that Jack and Bridget cannot help but follow them around with bright smiles of their own and they have to continuously elbow each other in the ribs to get their giggling under control.

Judging from Mark’s little eyeroll, they make a really poor job of it, but considering his smile only grows fonder as he waves them over when he stops at a good distance from the Christmas tree to wonder at it with William, he doesn’t really mind it.

“Stop giggling like schoolgirls and kiss me, would you.” Mark is trying for exasperated, but it’s just sounds extremely loving. As Bridget and Jack each press a kiss to one of Mark’s cheek, they both realise at once that neither of them have kissed him hello yet.

The good thing about the overabundance of mistletoe in the flat is that they’ll have many excuses to make amends for their oversight.


End file.
